cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
South East Coalition
The South East Coalition is a group of factions that grew out from the war-torn nation of Singapore. Its ultimate goal is to restore peace to the devastated countries of South-East Asia. It was again rebuilt after the old South East Coalition collapsed and it now serves to protect and defend its alliance, The Righteous Fist. South East Coalition Information South East Coalition is a growing, developing, and established nation at 109 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of South East Coalition work diligently to produce Aluminum and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. South East Coalition is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of South East Coalition has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. South East Coalition allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. South East Coalition detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. South East Coalition will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. South East Coalition History The South East Coalition was a nation originally founded in the heartlands of Singapore. The originally strong democratic government of Singapore collapsed after the Malayan Ten-Day War in which Singapore invaded Malaysia after Malaysia cut off Singapore's valuable water supply. The war ended with both countries severely destroyed especially Singapore which was twenty times smaller in size than Malaysia. In the anarchy that followed, a small group of eastern Singaporeans formed together and started stockpiling weapons and food supplies. They slowly gained the trust of other Singaporeans by rebuilding the nation and training a new military. Soon, they joined with other factions and then became known as the South East Coalition. The South East Coalition grew from there and soon controlled the whole island of Singapore and eventually the Malaysian peninsula. One Vision-GATO alliance war On April 10 the Coalition military mobilized in preparation for war, the mobilization of the Coalition military had nothing to do with the April 29th war against the Imperial Assault Alliance,as many claim. The mobilization involved implementing a peacetime airforce and the use of armored units and cruise missiles. On April 29, the war against the Imperial Assault Alliance began as the Revolution joined its allies, including MHA, against the IAA. The Coalition launched multiple attacks against several members of the IAA, starting the Coalition's involvement in the worldwide alliance war. This was the first war where the enemy set foot on Coalition soil resulting in 881 soldier deaths. The South East Coalition's performance in the war was generally good, considering this was the first alliance war it was involved in, many GATO and IAA nations were 'put to sleep' thanks to the peoples and soldiers of the South East Coalition. Unfortunately, like every other nation whether past or present, has its rise and fall. The South East Coalition's fall came in early-mid May 2008 when it declared war on two GATO nations which was unlike any SEC had ever fought. They had plenty of cruise missiles, tanks, and a full air force which was expected but what the SEC military did not expect was the soldiers, the were highly efficient, combat-tested veterans who would fight to their deaths for their nation and its people unlike any of the worn-out, ill-trained and morale-reduced soldiers the SEC military had fought and defeated. With a estimated combat ratio of the GATO soldiers and SEC soldiers 4:1 the South East Coalition soon lost many battles, land, infrastructure, technology and men. New South East Coalition During the last days of the One Vision-GATO war, the South East Coalition was almost completely in shambles. The invading armies of two GATO nations, which were significantly stronger than any other nation SEC had fought before, were laying siege to the war-torn capital city of Singapore. The remaining soldiers of SEC were reduced to almost nothing, their armour were almost none-existent and were eventually dissolved. Fortunately the only thing the SEC military could maintain was air superiority but it wasn't much every time tanks and infrastructure were destroyed they would just be replaced the next day. On 18 May 2008, a military coup successfully removed several members of the Legislative branch of the South East Coalition which plunged the nation further into anarchy and in fact dissolving the nation itself. A new phoenix was reborn out of the old one but was still named the South East Coalition. A new makeshift army and population slowly grew although many people and soldiers had fled to surrounding countries during the war and the dissolving of the country. The leader, Bryan still led it but was given less power, as was the objective of the military coup, with the nation focusing more on the people and the people's opinions, an odd combination of Communism and Democracy. The new nation continued fighting enemy GATO and IAA nations for a few days but stopped after leaving The Revolution. The leader of SEC always had issues with its alliance and the way it worked. Eventually the reason for leaving was because the nation 'did not fit in' as was quoted from Bryan during an interview. 9 days after SEC creation, the nation found another alliance, after leaving another one(it was an protectorate of the IAA). The alliance was known as The Righteous Fist and it was this alliance where SEC found protection and a chance to start afresh. The Righteous Fist(TRF) did not have much war experience, with only a few nations participating in tech raids and even fewer had alliance war experience. This was something Bryan knew he could work on and in the days to come he would become the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces(second in command to People's Council of Military) and contribute to the War of the Coalition alliance war in which TRF would take part in. Military of South East Coalition The South East Coalition Military(SECM) consists of the South East Coalition Army(SECA) and the South East Coalition National Service Unit(SENS). The Coalition Military had been mobilized on April 10 due to national security issues. The Coalition Military has so far knocked out 3 nations into Anarchy by itself, and 4 more with the help of allied nations. Modern Military The South East Coalition Modern Military is considered to have highly trained troops with an average combat effectiveness of 1.38 per soldier. The Military is currently divided into two branches, the Army and the National Service Unit. National Service The South East Coalition Nation Service Program forces fit male civilians to go through mandatory military training at the age of 18-19 for two to two and a half years. After training they will be put on military standby, having to go back for training every few years, and are mobilized in times of war. National Servicemen are put on military standby until about 30 to 40 years of age(depending on their combat arm. Military Controversies Throughout the South East Coalition Military history, there have been many controversies. South Pacific War In the December of 2007, the South East Coalition invaded its neighboring country, Capitalistic Economy. The war was short and ended with the withdrawal and defeat of Coalition forces. Coalition forces punched through the Capitalistic Economy in a series of quick battles where about 30 Coalition soldiers were killed while about 50 Capitalistic Economy soldiers died. The war ended in immediate action from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, protecting the Capitalistic Economy. In the events that followed, dozens of innocent Coalitioners and soldiers were killed. Many Coalitioners to this day blame the Coalition government for the killings. Use of Tanks It has been questioned as to why the South East Coalition Military does not utilize the use of tanks and other armored units. The South East Coalition Military responded that they have tested the use of tanks in combat and find them useful but due to the high maintenance cost of them, the South East Coalition has decommisioned all tanks and will only purchase them in times of war or threat. Tanks were first used at the Bombiland Campaign where airborne guardsmen were air dropped at the nation of Bombiland. It was there where armor support was severly needed to drive enemy troops away from their well dug positions. The Coalition military deployed its first tank divisions equipped with the new American M1A1 Abram tanks. The campaign was initially successful but as the unsupported tanks moved deeper into enemy territory, heavy casualties mounted. At the end of the campaign, tanks scored an average of 20 kills each with the top tank ace, the "Hilda" scoring a top record of 41. With the introduction of the Revolution's support against the Imperial Assault Alliance in the No Vision-One war, tanks are to stay for good in the Coalition military. See also *Wars of SEC *SEC Military Category:South East Coalition